


Exposure: Undercover

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [12]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey guards the Gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Undercover

.

She'd woken up from one of _those_ dreams again. With the muscles in her lower back throbbing a little from unreleased tension, she decided to get up and have a glass of water. She was standing in front of the kitchen sink when she heard strange footsteps echoing through the Gallery. While V was very strange, she knew these footsteps did not belong to him. In his boots V hardly made any sound at all. Barefoot, as he usually was in the Gallery, he was as silent as any house cat, often startling her as he loomed up suddenly from behind the piano. She had thought of suggesting a bell around his neck a few times, but thought he wouldn't find the idea as amusing as she did.

 _Strange footsteps_. That odd, slightly slapping sound of leather soled men's dress shoes hitting the Gallery floor. _Bugger! The fingermen have found us_. Evey grabbed for the frying pan on the draining board and moved as quietly as possible to the kitchen doorway.

A faint light was visible through the doorway of V's office. Tightening her grip on the frying pan, she peered around the edge of the door. A tall blond-haired man wearing a dark grey suit was staring at some papers on V's desk.

 _He's looking at V's plans. I have to do something. If I can knock him out and tie him up, V can deal with him when he gets home_. She reversed the frying pan drawing it up and back past her shoulder. Creeping closer to him, she swung the pan at the back of his head. As her shadow fell across the desk, he turned and grabbed her up-stretched arm. She brought up one knee fast, targeting his groin and making a solid connection. The man folded with a heartfelt groan, his wind leaving him like a punctured balloon. In the process, he lost his grip on her arm, his momentum pushing her back a little. As he turned, hunching over, she swung again off-balance, catching him solidly across his backside. She pulled back her arm and prepared to swing again.

"E-veee!"

As she paused for a moment at the shock of hearing her name, he grabbed hold of her pushing her back against the wall.

 _You fool! Why did you stop? You have the advantage! Of course they know who you are, after you maced that policeman!_ She struggled against his hold, trying to raise her knee again. He leaned into her, using his weight to press her against the wall.

"For… God's… sake… woman! Stop…fighting…me! It's… me… V."

"V?"

He was so close to her now that she could smell him. Definitely V. Sandalwood with an underlying note of something dark and spicy.

"Yes. It's me,… Evey."  
As she recognized his voice she stopped struggling. V folded into the desk chair, both hands between his legs.

"Well… What's left… of me… anyway."

"I'm so sorry, V."

She looked at him. Hard. He was blond. He had a face. _A very nice face_ : Long straight nose, high cheekbones, generous mouth and large green eyes. Very green eyes.

"I'd always assumed that your face was burned in the fire too, V. Looks like you just wear the mask as a disguise."

"I wear… _this_ mask… as a disguise… as well, Evey."

She leaned forward to look more closely at him. The skin was a little too perfect. “Latex?"

"Very good… Evey. How did… you know?"

"I have worked in television for a while, V. I don't ever remember seeing a mask this good though. Great contact lenses too."

"I am not… wearing… contact lenses,… Evey."

"Wow. Your eyes would put a cat to shame."

"Thank you… _I think_."

"You don't sound much like yourself, V. Does the Guy Fawkes mask distort your voice that much?"

"I suspect… strongly… my dear… Miss Hammond that it has more… to do with… the swift application… of your knee… to my… nether regions."

"Oh my God, V, I forgot!"

"You _forgot?_ I wish… I bloody well… could! Why… are you grinning… like an… idiot… Evey?"

"I bested the fearsome Codename V with a frying pan."

"You had me… at a… disadvantage… Evey. I knew who… you were and wasn't prepared to… really damage you."

"Of course you did. I'm such an insensitive idiot. What can I do but apologize again?”

“Here, please let me help you. Perhaps some ice…"

"No!" V threw up one hand in the universal stay back gesture. "Thank you, Evey. I intend… to sit here… for a bit… until I catch my breath… and then hobble off to bed. “Goodnight, Evey."

"Well, good night then V. I really am very sorry."

***

Evey was delighted to see V standing in the kitchen. It had been two days since the office incident and V had kept pretty much to his room.

"Good morning, V."

"Good morning, Evey."

"I really am very sorry about kneeing you in your—"

"Let's not talk about it all right? You were defending the Gallery against an unknown invader. Once I calmed down and the feeling returned to my… extremities I realized that. I apologize if I was abrupt."

"Only I should be apologizing. Any man would be abrupt if you hit him in his—”

"I have asked you not to talk about it anymore, Evey. It is rather a _sore_ point."

"Oh. _Oh_. Of course V. I understand."

"What would you like for breakfast, Evey?"

"Eggy-in-a-basket would be lovely."

"Eggy-in-a-basket it is then."

"V? May I ask you a question? Why are you wearing tracksuit bottoms?"

"I just felt like a change that's all, Evey."

"Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with the _thing_ we're not talking about?"

"Yes, I am sure, Evey."

"Then why? I've never seen you wear clothes in the Gallery before."

"If you must know it has everything to do with your second blow to my person. I have a rather glorious bruise on my arse."

"May I see?"

"Are you that starved for entertainment, Evey?"

"Guess I must be. Pleaaaaaase?"

V turned around and lowered his tracksuit bottoms below his backside as Evey leaned in closer.

"Oh my God! Did I do that? It looks just like one of Turner's sunsets."

"So nice to know you were paying attention during my art appreciation classes. Bloody hell, Evey! What on earth are you doing?"

"Kissing it better, V. You've never heard of 'kissing it better' before?"

"Yes, Evey, of course I have. What I haven't heard of before is 'licking it better.'"

"While I'm down here V, are you sure you don't have _anything_ else that needs licking better?"

 

.


End file.
